dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ: Outcast
'''DBZ:Outcast '''is a fanon written by Jim "The Vital Element" Logan it takes place about a year after the defeat of Majin Buu. Chapter 1:The Day Unlike Any Other The day started like any other peaceful day, but with a light rain covering the area, with the Son family staying at Capsuel Corp after a night of partying. Goku and Vegeta started sparring in the Gravity Room under 200 G's, while Goten and Trunks played in the garden. Then around noon, something caused for everything to stop. Vegeta asked "Kakarot, did you feel that?" Goku said "Yes, it's faint, but, it feels familiar." Vegeta asked "What do you mean?" Goku said "Like I know it somehow." Upon getting out of the Gravity Room, Goku and Vegeta found everyone waiting for them. Goten and Trunks asked at once "What is it?" Goku shouted with anger "I DON'T KNOW!" Gohan said "Calm down dad, why are you so irritated?" Vegeta said "You never act this way when someone new shows up." Goku said "It just feels familiar alright?" Goku and the other flew into the sky with the speed of a rocket. In the air, Gohan asked "How is this thing 'familiar' to you dad?" Goten asked "Ya, Freiza familiar or . . . Mom familiar?" Goku said with sadness"A mix of both." The group flew many miles, all the way to the Kame House, Goku found a man who looked almost exacly like him, staring Master Roshi down, with a glowing blue orb of energy ready to strike him down. Goku shouted "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" The man turned, to show he was an almost exact carbon copy of Goku, all the way down to his eyebrows. Goten shouted "Hey! He looks like you and me dad!" Bardock mumbled "Ka -Kuh-Kakkarot?" - He turned to Vegeta- "King Vegeta? How!?" Vegeta asked "How in hell do you know my father?" Bardock looked shocked, then looked into the crowd of people around him, only stopping and looking at Goku and Goten the longest. Goku shouted "Who are you?" Bardock said "My name is Bardock, Are you Kakkorot?" Goku said "Well . ." Vegeta shouted "His name was Kakkorot, but it was changed to Goku when he arrived on this planet." Goku whispered "Vegeta, why couldn't I tell him that?" Vegeta said "Because I think he is your father." Bardock chuckled "You know I can hear you?" Goku said "Who are you really?" Bardock said "Kakkorot, I mean ''Goku ''I am your father, can't you see the resemblance?" Goku said "I take it you want me to join some Saiyan planet takeover like Radiz?" Bardock shook his head "Your brother was a, err, cocky one to say the least." Goku asked "Well what are you doing here?" Bardock said "I can tell you my story, but it would take a while," Goku crossed his arms, "We have the time." Goku's stomach growled. "After some breakfast. hehehe." Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jim Logan